


Sleep Talking

by chaoticallyclev



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallyclev/pseuds/chaoticallyclev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Eduardo is sleeping, Mark has something to say, and there is snuggles</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark knows (and stubbornly ignores) that this says a lot of terrible things about his psyche. He was temporarily a psych major. He knows all about conflict-avoidant behavior and shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> based on[ this](http://animalstalkinginallcaps.tumblr.com/post/10987227374/brad-mhhnn-brad-will-you-be-my-boyfriend) animalstalkinginallcaps post
> 
> written for aredblush, posted on angelgazings's [cliche meme](http://angelgazing.dreamwidth.org/281441.html)

Mark knows (and stubbornly ignores) that this says a lot of terrible things about his psyche. He was temporarily a psych major. He knows all about conflict-avoidant behavior and shit. (He also knows that he stopped being a psych major because he got sick of the sideways glances people gave him whenever they really got into talking about disorders, like his brand of antisocial was really comparable. Even if he can be a little deceptive and callous, but that's just called being a dick. Mark also knows this. He got called one enough after FaceMash. He can accept it, even if he doesn't like it.) This says some not-great things about him and a normal person would probably feel bad about it. Chris, at least would definitely glare at him, but Chris isn't here, which is good. Because this would be too awkward even for Mark, who kind of figures his basic state facilitates somewhere around awkward to begin with.

But even as he curls tighter against Eduardo's side, nuzzles into the soft skin where neck meets shoulder, and whispers, "Wardo?", only to receive an unintelligible mumble as Eduardo snores away, he can't stop himself from whispering out the real question he's been biting down all week, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

His jaw snaps shut after he says it, like if he closes his mouth quick enough, the words will get trapped too, but they don't. And he kind of bites his tongue instead. _Minus another 50 smooth points for Zuckerberg._

"Mhhnh... hnn." Eduardo lets out another quiet breath.

Mark exhales quietly. Whatever. it totally counts. Wardo is his boyfriend now. Mark asked; Eduardo agreed -- technically. He didn't object, at least -- it's official.

Mark has a boyfriend now. He tests the thought out in his head, if they had to be introduced to someone or something, like _"Hi, this is my boyfriend, Wardo. Who I sleep with. So please stop looking at him like that."_ He likes it; it would significantly cut down on the amount of glaring he would have to do at people who just didn't get that the lack of a personal space bubble between Mark and Eduardo was not an invitation to also invade Eduardo's personal space. It was Mark's space. People should get that quicker. Maybe if he could get Eduardo to wear one of his hoodies--

Eduardo's hand slid up Mark's back to tangle in his hair. "Mmph, I'cn hear you thinkin'. Sshh. Go to sleep now, boyfriend says."

Mark smiles for a second at how sleep-muddled he sounds, and then stiffens. Wait. "You heard that?"

"Mm, yup. Boyfriends now. No take backs." And if Eduardo kind of sounds like he's five, and if Mark presses a kiss against his neck anyway, well, who cares? Boyfriends get to do that kind of stuff.

\---

And that's how Mark and Eduardo become totally awesome boyfriends who snuggle and are happy all the time, even though Mark tried to sleep-trick Eduardo out of an actual conversation, but it was okay, because Eduardo thought they already had the boyfriend conversation over pizza last week, when he kissed the stray bit of marinara sauce off of the corner of Mark's mouth in public and everything. Sometimes Mark can be a little slow about these things, but Eduardo doesn't mind


End file.
